1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heating systems, and more particularly to a heating system utilizing a fuel bearing water jacket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous heating systems used in conjunction with conventional fuel burning fireplaces have been suggested by prior art workers for utilizing heat which would otherwise be wasted from wood burning fireplaces and the like. One particular type of fireplace incorporates a heat exchanger adjacent the burning fuel which transfers heat to a working fluid, such as water, circulating through the exchanger. The heat content of the fluid may then be utilized in areas remote from the fireplace for space or water heating purposes.
It has been found that a significant part of the heat produced by the burning fuel cannot be transferred to the working fluid, and hence is lost through the fireplace exhaust system. For example, in fireplace structures employing a multiplicity of hollow fluid bearing tubes as heat exchangers, sufficient spacing must be left between the tubes to permit combustion air to reach the burning fuel. This same limitation has prevented efficient use of fireplace structures using continuous fluid filled side and rear walls as the heat exchanging surface.
It has also been suggested to include the type of fluid heating fireplace described hereinabove as part of a forced air heating system by extracting heat carried by the fluid with a heat exchanger positioned in the cold air return of the furnace. It has been found, however, that this arrangement permits unnecessarily large amounts of heat to be transferred to the furnace itself, rather than to the area to be heated, thus resulting in inefficient operation of the system.